


What Are We?

by PhanTrashAlex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Dan Howell - Freeform, Gay, Kinks, Kinky, Kinkydan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: I love writing these. Phan is my life.





	What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these. Phan is my life.

Phil kept something from Dan, he kept it from everyone actually. He knew that he couldn't bring himself to see the shame on his families face's. He is bisexual. But not only that, he had a crush on Dan. Dan, the one who has been his flatmate for years. How did Dan put up with Phil? That's something that Phil didn't have the answer to. Phil knew that there was going to be tension between them if he told Dan, which is the reason that he kept it a secret for all of these years. He, Phil Lester, was scared of getting judged and hated by Dan. But there was something that Phil didn't know either. Dan has a crush on him.  
Dan knew that when the first met, that it was going to be hard to kept it from Phil. He knew this because damn Phil was hot. The thoughts that he had of Phil before even meeting him. How much Phil meant to him? That's something that he couldn't answer. Phil meant the world to him. If he didn't have Phil, where would he be?  
Dan got up before Phil for once. He knew what he wanted to do. Dan went into Phil's room and sat lightly on his bed waiting for him to wake up. Checking social media while doing so. He saw Phil's eyes gently open. This was the cutest sight that he had saw. Phil waking up, him sitting next to him while doing so. Phil looked at Dan extremely confused.  
Why was he sitting here? was Phil's only question. Phil knew there was a problem. He had to get up and get his boxers and pants. But how could he without telling Dan? He suddenly felt extremely shy. "Uh, Dan.." Phil managed to croak out. Dan looked at him, confused, and worried. What had he done? Was there something wrong? "I have to get my boxers.." Phil said softly. He saw the embarrassment in Dan's eyes. But instead of leaving, Dan got them for him. Phil looked back at Dan, extremely confused now. 'What is he doing? Trying to tease me or something. This isn't normal for Dan.' Phil thought. He got up and sat beside Dan. "Why are you in here, Dan?" Phil managed to say after about 5 minutes. He wanted to know why Daniel Howell was in his bedroom while he was asleep. Had he fallen asleep in here or something? Phil thought. "Oh, I was just waiting for you." Dan said turning red in the face. He didn't know what else to say to Phil, who happened to be somewhat hugging Phil. Dan started cuddling Phil, trying not to make to too sudden.  
Later that night he felt tension between himself and Dan. He wanted to know what Dan was on about this morning. "Hey Dan!" Phil shouted for Dan to come into his room so he could ask and talk to him privately. He knew that he could talk to Dan in the living room, but wanted to make it more special. He was going to come out to Dan. Confess his feelings for him. He was ready. He needed Dan to know this. Dan came into his room, Phil motioned for him to sit on his bed beside him. Dan didn't know where this was going, but did it anyway. He didn't want to disappoint Phil. "Okay..." Phil began. "Dan I've had a crush on you since the day I met you. I really should've told you sooner-" he was cut off with lips crashing into his. Not noticing this at first, but when he did decided to kiss back. Dan needed him. They continued to kiss, taking breaths every now and then. Dan pulled away and straddled Phil. Phil knew what was going on, but didn't want to believe it. This was his best friend. His jeans and boxers were being discarded. Dan looked up at Phil for approval. He didn't want to make him upset.  
When Dan got finished, Phil flipped them. He was on top of Dan now. He wanted to tease Dan, and that is exactly what he did. He started sucking Dan's dick to fill him almost reach his climax. He stopped and looked Dan in the eyes. "Daddy. Please." Dan begged. Phil didn't know why, exactly, but he enjoyed that nickname. Phil continued to tease Dan until he felt like he should finish him. Putting three fingers in Dan's ass, he knew that Dan enjoyed it. All he could hear was Dan's moans.  
When Phil felt Dan was stretched enough, he put his raging dick inside of Dan. Trusting slowly at first, letting Dan get used to it. He quickened his pace. He wanted to finish Dan. He knew wanted to do it quickly, because Phil also had happen to have a raging erection while he was teasing Dan. "Can I cum for you, Daddy?" Dan asked quickly, as he was to his climax. Phil yelled "Yes! Come on baby! Do it!" Dan shot it in ribbons. Phil came right after.  
They decided that they didn't want to clean up. They left everything on the floor and went to bed. Phil cuddling Dan, putting him extremely close. Phil loved this feeling. The feeling when your lover is on your chest and all you want to do is cuddle them. After that night, they weren't ever the same. They became boyfriends, and the love continued. They didn't worry about what people thought. They were somewhat open on the internet, because Dan couldn't keep his hands away from Phil's in videos. In the end they were happy, and that's all that mattered to each other.


End file.
